Blood Dreams
by DarkAngel of Fyre
Summary: The red stains. It drips from this cold hard steel. So easily did that blade slice through your mortal body. That last light slowly extinguished in your eyes and the only thing that I could think was....Kagome... what have I done? totally KagSess
1. Default Chapter

Ok well plz don't base this story on its summary, I TOTALLY suck at summaries, but here it goes. Sesshomaru has this odd nightmare that he can't seem to get rid of, and who's it about, yep that's right Kagome! But wait why is he having these dreams? And why is it that whenever they run into each other they seem to feel this pull towards each other? Well read and find out will they get together, or will she stay with his half brother? Kag/sess ALL the way. **:**P

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, there are u freakn happy? I mean you made me cry admitting that statement! O well i may not own Inuyasha, or his totally HOT brother *cries* but SESSHOMARU owns me. Yep that's right, I am Sesshomaru's and NO1 else's **:**P . hehehehe.... Ok im done lol. 

Blood Dreams

By: DarkAngel of Fyre 

__

Chapter 1- _The dream_

The red stains. It drips from this cold hard steel. So easily did that blade slice through your mortal body. So hot was the liquid as it slid down the blade. I felt its hot consistency as it oozed onto my hand. I saw all the pain and i saw that life pass slowly out of your eyes as your essence fell to the floor, with every drop, with every tick of that infernal clock. That's all that was pounding in these ears. Drip.... Tick.... Drip... tock... Drip.... That sound is enough to drive any person mad, whether it is mad in pleasure or mad in insanity it all depends. I slowly withdraw my blade and watch as your face contorts with pain, pain that I had caused. You fall to the floor, onto your knees, tears in your eyes, and then, you opened your mouth to speak and that was the end. The blood spurted forth from your mouth instead of your last words. That last light slowly extinguished in your eyes and the only thing that I could think was.... Kagome... what have I done?

I sat up in a cold sweat" Oh Not AGAIN!!!! Damn it that's the third time this god-forsaken week." I had had this nightmare before and it just did not seem to want to go away any time soon. Trying to remember where i was, I quickly took in my surroundings and saw that i was in the woods. There was a low fire burning in the middle of where I had made camp and there was not a sound to be heard for miles around. " Why do i keep seeing that whore in my dreams? I am the Demon Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands. I care nothing for pitiful humans.... Yet why does she haunt me so? Why is the whore of my half brother haunting my every thought, my every action?" It seems lately all i had been able to think about since last week was her. Why, why was this happening to me? I was in such utter states of confusion that I didn't even hear when that toad Jaken, my loyally devoted servant came up to me.

" Sesshomaru-sama... Sessh...omaru-sama?"

When i looked upon the green toad yokai his eyes were wide as if he was seeing a ghost. " Yes Jaken, what is it that you want." I said in a not so sociable tone. " T... this Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama.... well t.. this Jaken wanted to know when we were going back to the Western Lands?" I sat there and pondered the answer; for once I was actually considering listening to the ugly toad that stood before me. I didn't answer him immediately and as he turned his back with an exasperated sigh of defeat, I answered him. "Jaken.", he turned this time to face me. "Yes... Sesshomaru-sama?" "We will be heading back to the Western Lands in a week." His face seemed to fall at my response, but i didn't care, i had made up my mind, and it was to figure out why i was being haunted once and for all.

Kagome-

" Sit." 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked, as he picked him self up off the ground. 

"You can be such a jerk. Do you know that!" 

Once again the Hanyou had made a wrong comment, and once again had been taught his lesson by one simple word, Sit. That was the magic word that controlled Inuyasha, and only I possessed the power to make him obey. It was all due to the necklace that hung around the stubborn Hanyou's neck. _Thank god he has that damn thing. It would be no fun if i couldn't hurt him for his utter stupidity, i thought._ _I mean the nerve of him to call me Kikyou. I swear I should have sat him till he hit the center of the earth_. I was absolutely seething with fury. Inuyasha had crossed the line. He had called me HER name. Kikyou. Kikyou.. Kikyou.. Kikyou!!! How many fucking times did i have to tell him? I wasnt Her, I would never be HER and just because i looked like her and was called her stupid Reincarnation didn't mean a damn thing! 

Ok so I've just about come to terms with all of this, and he had to go and say that! Fifty years ago Inuyasha and Kikyou had this nice little relationship going, until the jealousy of Onegumo, now known as Naraku, shadowed their relationship. He played them like pawns and in the end she ended up pinning him to a tree for the next fifty years until i came along and unsealed him. But this is where everything got fuzzy and the time lines blurred. My name is Kagome Higaroshi; i live in Japan, 500 years from where i am now. God i sometimes think what would have happened if i had never fell into the Bone eaters well. Would i be living that normal life that i seemed to crave more and more every day? I sighed and looked up from my thoughts to see that Inuyasha was staring right at me with this odd look of curiosity on his face. He scared me so much that i screamed and yelled "Sit" before i could stop myself. Inuyasha was once again on the ground, flat on his face, practically kissing my feet and letting out yet another string of very vulgar words. " You Bitch" he screamed at me. " What the HELL was that for!?!?!" 

He was so angry that i found it hard to keep the smile that was slowly crawling onto my face at bay. " Serves you right you stupid jerk" i shouted at him and then left him standing there with the stupidest look on his face. _God he can be such an idiot! I mean he pisses me off and then he goes and stares at me right in my face, when im deep in thought, none the less its over HIM... once again. O0o0o0o that stupid moron. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!!_ I started to walk away into the woods when i heard him trying to call me back. 

" Hey... Kagome! Come on get back here,"

I turned defiantly around, looked him straight in the face and said " No" and started to walk again. 

" You stupid wench... go. GO get yourself killed see if i care."

That was it. Without even turning around i said in a quiet voice," Inuyasha... SIT!" and stormed off. 

That jerk. I knew he didn't care about me, but to announce it so bluntly. I felt the tears well up as i though of his words. _You stupid wench... go...GO get yourself killed see if i care._ The words alone bit into my skin, into my soul. I loved Inuyasha, but i could never have him, he was too in love with Kikyou, and I had been either too blind or too stupid to see it. I stormed ahead into the forest, not even looking to where i was going, when i stumbled on something, When i mean stumble, i mean i literally tripped on what i hadn't seen. I looked down to see what i had tripped on. It was Jaken. " What are you doing here?" Not even thinking and not meaning it in any other way then in pure curiosity. He OBVIOUSLY didn't take it that way, for he gave me a glare and said " That is none of your business you stupid human." I was about to kick the ugly toad thing standing in front of me to the next solar system when all the sudden there was a presence behind me." I would appreciate it Human if you didn't touch what was mine, especially such a loyal subject of mine." I knew that cold voice; there was no other with that voice. 

"Sesshomaru..."

AN Please bare with me, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this before. I mean I've written stories on vampires and poetry, but that's about it. I would really appreciate you input and would love to hear suggestions to better this story so you can enjoy it. I hope that with even my meager writing skills, that you still enjoyed it little bit, please, don't be too cruel with the reviews lol. laterz


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, there are u freakn happy? I mean you made me cry admitting that statement! O well i may not own Inuyasha, or his totally HOT brother *cries* but SESSHOMARU owns me. Yep that's right, I am Sesshomaru's and NO1 else's **:**P . hehehehe.... Ok im done lol. 

A.N// Sry that it has been so long since I last updated. I've been grounded from the internet. But my friend is doing me a gr8 favor and posting this for me so i hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters of Blood Dreams. Plz plz plz review!!! give me some input ppl.

Blood Dreams

By: DarkAngel of Fyre 

chapter 2

Previously-

I was about to kick the ugly toad thing standing in front of me to the next solar system when all the sudden there was a presence behind me." I would appreciate it Human if you didn't touch what was mine, especially such a loyal subject of mine." I knew that cold voice; there was no other with that voice. 

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru- 

I was staring at the girl before me, _God could she be even more beautiful now then she is in my dreams? What am i saying? she is just another stupid human. _

I was fighting with myself. On the one side, i had the side that was safest for me, the side that i always turned to, that was absolutely right in any situation. On the other, I had the side that was making me twist in ways and making me feel, think and act in ways that i would absolutely never have done before. _What was it about this girl that had me like this. Im sick, just as my father was. No i wont be like him i refuse to. I cannot go and be like him, the part of my father that i hated, that to this day i still hate. _ My brothers whore was standing in front of me with the most curious look on her face. she was puzzled and frightened yet there was something else shinning in her eyes, and i did not know what it was, but it made me curious to know what it was. I wanted to know, and yet I didn't.

" Wench, what business do you have here in the woods?"

"Wench? Are you talking to me?"

" Of course, or would you rather me call you my brothers Whore?"

That light ignited in her eyes and there was a fire beginning to burn within her eyes.

" well.... " i started to ask, beginning to lose my patience with the stupid human.

"My NAME is NOT wench... NOR is it Inuyasha's Whore!"

"Your Name will be whatever I say it will be you insolent human."

Kagome-

"Your Name will be whatever I say it will be you insolent human."

__

Did I just hear that right? Did he just dictate that he can call me whatever he pleases? Who the HELL does he think he is? Damn I wish he had one of the Sacred necklaces like Inuyasha. Damn that would be fun...

Sesshomaru-

What is that bitch giggling about? How DARE she laugh at me the great Demon Lord Sesshomaru!

"you dare to laugh at me you filthy human?!?!" i said in such a low growl that she could barely hear it but i knew she did when her smirk turned into a look of fright.

" I should kill you right now, and i could too, but then that would defeat my entire purpose. But answer me this why has that Twit Inuyasha let you roam these woods by yourself. He should know by now that it is not safe."

"O and why should you care why Im walking out here," i sighed exasperated.

"But if you must know he's an idiot and i don't care where he is I walked off on my own."

" Interesting..... you are even more stupider then I had originally thought."

That fire that was in her eyes started to flare up again. She may only be a human, but a woman's scorn is something i would have preferred to stay away from. 

Kagome- 

_What was he up to? why had he not killed me by now_? 

" I have a proposition for you human."

" O really, and what is that? Do let me guess... let me see if I tell you where the Tetseiga is you wont kill me?" I said with sarcasm.

__

A proposition with me? o god what am i going to do? im going to die... i know he's going to kill me.

" Wrong foolish human, I don't even know why i am coming to you for this but...."

Before he could finish the sentence we were attacked.


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, there are u freakn happy? I mean you made me cry admitting that statement! O well i may not own Inuyasha, or his totally HOT brother *cries* but SESSHOMARU owns me. Yep that's right, I am Sesshomaru's and NO1 else's **:**P . hehehehe.... Ok im done lol. 

Blood Dreams

By: DarkAngel of Fyre 

chapter 3

Previously-

" I have a proposition for you human."

" O really, and what is that? Do let me guess... let me see if I tell you where the Tetseiga is you wont kill me?" I said with sarcasm.

__

A proposition with me? o god what am i going to do? im going to die... i know he's going to kill me.

" Wrong foolish human, I don't even know why i am coming to you for this but...."

Before he could finish the sentence we were attacked.

Kagome-

Out of nowhere we were attacked. At first I didn't even know what was going on. It all happened so fast that all I really remember is seeing silver and then i was out.

Sesshomaru-

I had heard the beast before I had seen it, and I also knew what it wanted. It wanted to human miko that was standing in front of me. With my preternatural speed i went and withdrew my blade. The creature was a tiger yokai and he was after the shards that the miko carried. He attacked from behind, thinking that I wouldn't notice that he was there, and that was his first mistake. The girl didn't even know what was happening, I went and covered her from the tigers attack. The blow from his claws was a small one and i would heal from it quickly, but the second blow was unexpected, and it even surprised me that he had been able to land it. His hand had gone through my side when I was dodging the fake blow that he had thrown before. That really pissed me off that such a weak and pitiful yokai had even been able to touch me. With one arc of my blade, I brought it down and severed his head from his shoulders. I looked over to the girl and she had fainted. I couldn't tell whether it was from the attack, or if it was from much needed rest. But whatever it was, she was laying there on the unconscious. I do not know what it was that prompted me to bring her back to the Western lands to my keep, but something told me that it was better off this way and despite my better judgment i listened to that other half that i had kept quiet for so long now.

" Jaken, we are returning to the Western Lands."

" And the girl Sesshomaru-sama?"

" She will be coming with us."

As I bent to pick up the girl, I could see that Jaken's mouth had dropped to the forest floor and with out another word I picked up the mortal that had caused me so much trouble and walked away into the forest knowing that the toad yokai would follow close behind.

Kagome-

_Where am I?_ I thought as i groggily awoke, from a much needed sleep. The first thing that registered in my head was the fact that i was in a bed. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, but i could feel the softness of the sheets and smell the sandalwood incense that was floating in the room. It was so comfortable that I almost wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. But I had to know where I was, and then it hit me. I remembered. I had been in the woods, with that arrogant Demon Lord Sesshomaru, when we were attacked. The last thing that I remembered was a flash of silver._ Was it Sesshomaru?_ impossible why would he care whether or not I lived or died?_ But then again, he WAS about to make some deal with you..._ I hated it when that little part of my conscience kicked in, it always seemed to get me into some type of trouble. I finally opened my eyes to see the room around me. It was so beautiful. The bed that I was in was a four post bed made out of cherry wood and there was a light sky blue gauze canopy surrounding me. The sheets were crisp and white and smelled of lilacs. The comforter was a midnight blue and there were silver streaks like it was depicting the midnight sky itself. The ceiling above me was so breathtaking. It was a high vaulted ceiling, and there was a depiction of a great and long war. It reminded me of something I had learned it school, it was called the Sistine chapel. The pictures upon it must have taken forever to do and it was so precisely done. There was a great white dog fighting the other stray Yokai and it was just so much to take in at once that I had to look away. I decided to get out of my warm and most comfortable bed to explore the rest of my room._ What a beautiful place this is. The person who owns this must be EXTREMELY important, either that or just way rich!_ I continued to explore the room. The floor was marble and it had a beautiful hand-woven oriental rug on the floor and it led to the Bathroom, which the tub alone was so massive that it would have fit at least ten people. I went back into the room where there was a large armoire, also made of the same cherry wood. I opened it and found beautiful kimonos in all different colors. I was so in depth with my amazement that I hadn't even heard when someone had entered the room, so when there was a hand on my shoulder i almost jumped out of my skin.

"I see you have woken up Kagome-sama. That is good, I will draw a bath for you."

"Who... who are you?"

" My apologies Kagome-sama. I am a servant of this house, i will draw you a bath now."

"I didn't ask what you are, I asked who you are as in your name."

" O my apologies again Kagome-sama..."

"Please, don't call me that, call me Kagome."

"O so sorry Kagome-sa...I mean Kagome. My name is Kanan, I am here to serve. Call if you have need of me. Now... I will go draw that bath."

"Kanan..."

"Yes Kagome?"

" Can you tell me where I am? The last thing I remember is being in the woods."

"Of course, you are in the home of Sesshomaru-sama." and with that she left.

__

Sesshomaru? why would he bring me here? why not just leave me for dead? " I have a proposition for you human." _ I wonder what he meant with that. I guess Ill find out soon enough. _Kanan came to get me when the bath was ready, and for the first time in a long time I enjoyed an nice hot bath. I was just about to get out when there were footsteps behind me. 

"That's ok Kanan, I can get ready myself thanks, you can go."

I didn't hear the leaving footsteps and when I turned around to tell her again, it was Kanan who was standing behind me, but it was none other then the Lord of the house, Sesshomaru.


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, there are u freakn happy? I mean you made me cry admitting that statement! O well i may not own Inuyasha, or his totally HOT brother *cries* but SESSHOMARU owns me. Yep that's right, I am Sesshomaru's and NO1 else's **:**P . hehehehe.... Ok im done lol. 

Blood Dreams

By: DarkAngel of Fyre 

chapter 4

Previously-

"That's ok Kanan, I can get ready myself thanks, you can go."

I didn't hear the leaving footsteps and when I turned around to tell her again, it was Kanan who was standing behind me, but it was none other then the Lord of the house, Sesshomaru.

Kagome-

"Se....Se....Sesshomaru... What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Is this not my house?"

"Well Yes.. But GET OUT!!!"

"Why?" he said very coolly

" Because Im NAKED!!!! GET OUT!!!!" I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks, and it just wasnt from the water. He was just standing there looking at me, and it was damn uncomfortable.

" You Hentai!! Get out"

"We must talk."

"GET OUT!"

" I am not leaving, this is MY house after all."

" Fine then at least be descent enough to turn around until im dressed."

He gave me a look of indifference and I heard him just barely whisper something about idiotic humans. But nonetheless he had turned around. I got up and started to go to the screen that was in the corner of the room. Kanan had said that she had laid some appropriate clothing there. Once I was behind the screen I asked the question that had been plaguing my thoughts.

"What is this proposition that you were talking about before we were attacked?"

There was a long moment of silence, and I was just about to poke my head out the side of the screen to see if he was still there when he had started to speak.

" Yes.. indeed."

"Well are you going to tell me what is going on, because the last time that I checked we didn't like each other too much now do we?"

"I need to use you as bait."

I had been concentrating on getting into the new kimono that i had hardly heard him, the kimono was also midnight blue, a match to the comforter in the bedroom. It was pure silk and it had beautiful gold threads throughout it. It took my mind a minute to catch up to what the _Lord _ had just said. This time I did stick my head out from behind the screen.

" EXCUSE me?!?!?! Can you please repeat that, for I seem to think I heard the word "Bait" in that last sentence."

I could tell that I was irritating him but at the moment I really didnt care that much.

" That is correct, You did hear the word "bait" ".

"And WHY would i be "bait"??"

" Im planning to go after Naraku and he wants you. That is what I mean by "bait"."

"And Why not get Inu-yasha in on this?" At saying his name, I remembered the fight that we had had and I remembered what he had said to me as I stormed off.

**Flashback**

" You stupid wench... go. GO get yourself killed see if i care."

**End Flashback**

"Wench... are you listening to me?"

Sesshomaru-

Something had happened for she had became very silent, which was very unlike her. 

"Well are you listening or not?"

She came out from behind the screen at that moment and if hadn't been for my great experience at keeping my emotions unknown, I would have been in trouble. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono which had gold threads all throughout and it fitted her body perfectly in all of the right places. It was a long dress that went down to the floor . It was short sleeved an had a high collar, which was connected by a button at the neck. It was slit from the button down, just giving the audience a little peek , but keeping the rest to the imagination. I could tell that she was a little bit uncomfortable by the pink glow that was starting to form on her cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a very annoyed voice. That flame that I've seen in her eyes before was starting to flare up again, so I decided to calm the beast, or at least that was my intention.

" I am looking at nothing but a human girl in a woman's Kimono." 

I have to admit for all my good intentions, this wasnt the best thing that I could have said, But I was way to proud and still am to admit when Im wrong, or even to apologize.

"Well, I can see why ALL the woman love you so much. And let me tell you it isn't for your charming personality you half-witted twit!"

"You will watch who you are speaking to. You are in MY house and I am not that stupid Hanyou Inu-Yasha. You will show this Sesshomaru the respect that EVERYONE in these lands do."

Kagome-

_O MY GOD what did I just do? Stupid stupid stupid !!!Way to go Kagome you just made the mechanical killing machine even more mad! Great Job!_

I could tell that that last little remark that I had made had really pissed him off, even though he still wore that passive look on his face, I could see the killing edge within his eyes. He could kill me in an instant and he knew that I knew he could too. At the mention of Inu-Yasha's name I calmed down a bit, I guess it was still that his words hurt me even now. For him to call me Kikyou, it was unforgivable. I hated him. What I did next even surprised me, as much as it surprised Sesshomaru. I walked straight up to the demon lord that was standing only a few feet in front of me and raised my head and said, " If your going to kill me then do it, and get it over with. It is what you want, is it not? I just insulted you after all and you know that you can kill me easily. So do it now and get it over with."

"Stupid Human" was all he said before he had grabbed the back of my neck. I thought that it was the end, that this was going to be the last breathe that I took and so I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. Before I realized what was happening, I felt hot soft lips upon my own, and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

__

What just happened? Sesshomaru..... kissed me? 

AN: Arent I just so damn evil for ending it like that? I mean really, Now I could be extremely cruel and not post the next chapter for awhile, but I figured that was just WAY too cruel, even for me. lol laterz 

PS. PLZ review!!!


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, there are u freakn happy? I mean you made me cry admitting that statement! O well i may not own Inuyasha, or his totally HOT brother *cries* but SESSHOMARU owns me. Yep that's right, I am Sesshomaru's and NO1 else's **:**P . hehehehe.... Ok im done lol. 

AN: under the pain of death I figured I should post this before the masses hunted me down and severed my head from my body. HEY don't get n-e ideas u lunatics. Lol. Laterz

Blood Dreams

By: DarkAngel of Fyre 

Chapter 5

Previously-

If your going to kill me then do it, and get it over with. It is what you want, is it not? I just insulted you after all and you know that you can kill me easily. So do it now and get it over with."

"Stupid Human" was all he said before he had grabbed the back of my neck. I thought that it was the end, that this was going to be the last breath that I took and so I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. Before I realized what was happening, I felt hot soft lips upon my own, and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

__

What just happened? Sesshomaru..... kissed me? 

Sesshomaru-

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING??!?!?!?!?!_ _ She's nothing but another stupid human, and yet....... AND YET NOTHING!! But... BUT NOTHING.... you will not end up like your father. _Steadily I began to restore my nerves. I had no idea why I had kissed that human, and I didn't want to know either. It was an incident that would never be repeated again. _ Are you so sure???_ O SHUT UP OF COURSE IM SURE! I AM LORD SESSHOMARU OF THE WESTERN LANDS! MY WORD IS MY BOND! I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN AND THAT'S FINAL!! _ UHhuhuh suuuuuuuuuuree! Keep that up and you'll be dieing very young. _

I had been so deep in thought that I had never heard the intrusion into my quarters. So when a soft " milord" came from behind me, I was quite shocked. But I was too proud to show it, and kept my usual mask of indifference up. It was Kanan. 

" Yes Kanan, what is it that has made you _disturb_ me so?"

I could see that she was a little bit afraid, but after all her years serving in this castle, she had gotten used to my temperaments. 

" Im sorry milord, its just that Kagome-sama.... well milord.... Kagome-sama.."

" Yes what about her? Spit it out Kanan. " I had grown weary of her rambling.

" Well milord, she is not in her room, nor anywhere in the castle. I believe that she has left the grounds and going to the woods."

"WHAT?" I snapped out full of anger " How STUPID is that wench?!?! She went out side the castle. Not even that she went into the Western Woods. Oh when I get my hands on her I'm going to.." I stormed out of the castle in search of that foolish human.

__

When I get my hands on that girl, she'll be lucky if I don't strangle her! What could she have possibly been thinking? What... what if it was me? What if it was because of me that she had left? Damn wench! 

Kagome- 

_Well.... This is just going from bad to worse. First the mechanical killing machine kisses me and then just disappears _*Flashback*"Stupid Human" was all he said before he had grabbed the back of my neck. I thought that it was the end, that this was going to be the last breath that I took and so I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. Before I realized what was happening, I felt hot soft lips upon my own, and when I opened my eyes he was gone. *End Flashback* Just at the thought of it made me turn red, just a bit, ok maybe A LOT. _ And then what, I decide to leave the castle, where its nice and warm, and theres HOT SPRINGS, for this. Im freezing my ass off in the middle of nowhere going wherever with no food, a bed or a really hot BATH WHATSOEVER! OH and a really big yokai looking at me like Im lunch. _

"NANI?!??!?!?!?!"

Holy mother of God, where the HELL did that thing come from? I went to draw an arrow out of the quiver on my back, only to realize I had two shots left. DAMN IT!!!

Two shots for that huge thing! It wasnt going to happen. To tell the truth it looked like a giant worm, or better yet a centipede. Its face was just this mess of teeth. To tell the truth it looked like one of those creatures you see in those retarded horror movies. You know the ones where it goes and sucks all its victims' blood. Well those movies weren't that stupid at the moment, because that was exactly what this yokai wanted to do. I drew one of my arrows and took aim. I knew that I only had this and the one other shot, so I would have to make it count. I aimed my shot and was about to release, when I was sideswiped. I was sent sprawling through the air. When I hit the ground, there was a loud *SNAP* when I looked to see what it was that had made that sickening sound, I looked to see that my leg sideways, and my foot, was facing me. It took a minute for it all to catch up to my brain, but when it did boy did it hurt. It hurt so badly that my eyes began to tear. My vision was obscured from the water that was coming from them, but i tried to find my bow in spite of the pain. There it was, no more then ten feet away from me. But the problem was reaching it. I knew that I couldn't get up due to the small fact that my leg was BROKEN, but i had to at least try to crawl over to it, because I knew that if I didn't I was going to die and I just couldn't do that. Not here.... Not now. It took a lot of will power to move but I just knew that i had too. I reached my bow and took aim. The pain was excruciating, but i had to do it. I took the arrow my bow in hand and took aim. The creature was right on top of me now, and I knew that it was right there at that moment that I would have to shoot and if I didn't that was it, game over. I let my arrow fly.....

Sesshomaru-

I had been following her sent. It was faint, but it was still there nonetheless. I knew that I was getting closer, because her sent was becoming stronger and stronger. But the only problem with that was there was also another sent along with hers. I couldn't quite make it out, all I knew was that it was a yokai, and it was very close. _She's dead... and if she's not, then i am going to KILL HER! That stupid human is more trouble then she's worth. O really? Then if that's so then why are you going after her? hmmmm? Why not let her go and leave her to die out there? Is it because you have feelings for this human? No that's absolutely ridiculous. Then why? Naraku! That is why. As i said early she is bait and nothing more. Keep tricking yourself Sesshomaru, one day you will admit the truth.. one day. O shut up! _Then up ahead, maybe a mile or so, there was a blinding light , and then the smell of blood.

****

THE END

...

...

....

......

.........

...............

..........................

..............................................

A. N./ MUHAHAHHAHAHA Now do you REALLY think I would end it lyk that? Common... that would have been pretty evil though.*silently hides* here you go.. .

Kagome-

I let my arrow fly........ 

And it went right down that suckers throat! The stupid thing ate it. It went down and then it exploded. There was purple and green blood everywhere, and because it had been so close, it had covered me completely. _ Great could this get any worse? I have a broken leg and Im covered head to toe in purple gook. Nothing else could POSSIBLY go wrong._

I heard something behind me and I grabbed my last arrow turned around. Just as I was about to release, I realized who was standing there. It was a VERY pissed off Sesshomaru_. I hear by eat my words._

" Ummm..... Hi...uhhh....... Sesshomaru"

"Hi? HI? That's all you have to say you stupid human. And what happened here? hmmm?

__

He's gunna kill me..... he's gunna kill me!

" Not much....." I lied

" Doesn't look like that to me." He said in a low deadly tone.

" Nothing I couldn't handle...." I started to drift off a bit. 

" You really are stupid aren't you! To think... well never mind. Well get up, or do you enjoy sitting there in yokai blood?"

__

I had been so scared that Sesshomaru was going to kill me that I had forgotten the pain in my leg, and the fact that it was broken.

" Ummm....."

"Now what is it?" he said in a tone that made it clear that whatever patience he had were running down fast. I knew that my leg was broken, but what was I going to do say "o great lord in that fight that your so pissed that i was in in the first place I was injured. and I can't walk." I don't THINK SO! Letting my own bit of pride get in the way I answered him quickly with " it's nothing". With that he turned around and started to walk, expecting me to follow behind. There was a considerably large bolder beside me, and I thought about using it a support, along with my bow. I knew that first I would have to straighten my leg out first, so sticking the top end of the bow into my mouth, I clamped down and turned my foot the right way. I was happy that I hadn't screamed, but there were still tears on my face and when I looked up I saw that Sesshomaru had stopped and was looking at me. _ Crap he's going to kill me now for being so slow. Just dandy. _ I went and stood my bow up and went to grab the rock. Using the few reserves of strength and possibly a miracle, I was able to stand up. By now Sesshomaru had become so annoyed as to backtrack.

"Wench! What is taking you so long?!?"

" Coming..." I took a step towards him and the pain that shot through my leg was so agonizing that everything went black.

Sesshomaru-

When I landed the scene in front of me was unbelievable. There was a dead centipede yokai on the ground, or rather scattered around on the ground and there was Kagome. Her back was too me, but her bow was still in hand and I was truly impressed by her. She was covered in the things foul blood, but still it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that she was still alive. When I took a step towards her, she had turned around with her bow drawn taught, ready to fire. She lowered her weapon after a minute, but there was a look of fear on her face. Some small part of me wished that there wasnt, but at the same time I was glad that there was. I knew what she was scared of. She was scared of me. Somehow that thought seemed to hit a spot in my stomach.

I had been very cross, and then got impatient and had to walk away, mostly due to the urge to throttle her and kiss her at the same time. When I had gotten a respectable distance ahead I stopped and turned expecting her to be there behind me, but she wasnt. She was still in the spot where I had left her _. _ I saw that she was starting to stand with bow in hand, it looked as if she were in pain as she got up. But just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared. I started to walk back towards her, to see what was taking her so long, "Wench! What is taking you so long?!?" I asked in a very annoyed voice.

" Coming..." she said as she took a step towards me and the pain that I thought I had seen before returned and then she started to fall. 

Using my abnormal speed, I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. I tried to see what was wrong with her, and that is when I noticed her leg. It was very limp and hanging at the wrong angle, even though I could tell that she had tried to right it herself. _ Goddamn it why had I been so stupid? Why had I not noticed before instead of berating her like a child. I was so worried about my pride that I didn't notice that she was lying to me when she said that she was fine. Was it because she thought I wouldn't understand? Did she think that I would hurt her? _ All these thoughts raced through my head as I raced back to the castle to get Kagome the treatment that she needed. I could see the bruises that were already starting to form on the back of her neck. Probably from when she was thrown. It took me less then twenty minutes to reach the castle and when I stormed through the main doors holding Kagome in my arms, it scared the servants. 

" Kanan" I yelled for the servant.

" KANAN!!" The other servants cringed as my voice echoed through the once silent halls. Kanan had arrived just before I was about to shout for her again.

"Yes milord, what is it?" she asked before she saw that I held Kagome in my arms.

"O my..... what happened milord?"

"I will tell you later... when there are fewer ears around. She needs a Doctor... NOW."

" Yes milord, I will go fetch her now, where will we find you. Kagome-sama's room?"

" No. Accompany the Doctor to my quarters."

" Yes milord" she said with a low bow and took off down the hall in search of the Doctor.

I carried her to my quarter's, where I laid her on the bed and awaited the Doctor to come. Her body had been shaking the whole way here from the shock, but Kanan had not noticed because of how hard I had held her to me. I was a self-admitted wreck._ What could she have been thinking going out into the Western Woods like that?! _I noticed that her body was starting to shake with a much greater force then before. Now, it was not only because of the shock, but she was starting to get a fever. I laid my hand over her fevered brow and then gently started to trace her face. _ Where the HELL was that Doctor?!?!?!?! _ I had no other choice. She was just shaking so much. I took off the heavy armor that I almost always wore and laid down beside her. I drew her in close to my body, and held her tightly in my arms to help stop the shaking. Lying there with her, even though she was in this state, it all just seemed so right. She was so small, that she fit perfectly into me. I brought the cover over us so that way there would be more warmth. A few minutes later Kanan and the Doctor walked in. I do have to give them credit though. They held their composure very well when they walked into my chamber and saw me in bed under the covers next to Kagome, holding her so tightly against me. As the doctor approached, I slowly withdrew from Kagome and left the bed, to stand beside it.

" What happened?" the Doctor asked.

" She was attacked by a centipede yokai, she killed it herself, but was injured. I strongly believe that she broke her leg and she now has a fever. She's been shaking worse then ever also."

"Thank you, now let me take a look here. Well her shaking seems to have died down a bit, Im guessing from the warmth that you were providing her milord. Her leg is definitely broken, but that can be fixed. The thing that I'm most worried about at the moment would be her fever. "

"Mae.... can you help her?" I asked her quietly. She seemed to be shocked that I had used her name instead of Doctor like I always did. Kanan had even picked up on this, but had kept quiet.

" Y-yes milord I can. She will be fine. It may take some time, but she will fully recover."

" Thank you Mae. I expect to be kept up to date and to be called when she wakes up. "

I turned to Kanan and said to her " Kanan you will assist Mae in any way that she needs. I want Kagome watched at all times. If she does not wake up tonight I will watch over her during the night." With that I turned and walked out of the room, leaving something important behind.

It was three hours before sunset when I had let Kagome with Mae and Kanan, it was now an hour after dark and still no word about her condition. I had spent the hours wandering around the castle gardens. Watching the fish swim in the small reflecting pool ,watching as the servants tended to all the beautiful flowers that surrounded me. I was growing impatient and I wanted to know what was going on. Just as I was about to go and see what was happening, Kanan came around the corner.

"Well... speak Kanan. Is she awake?"

" No milord she's still in a fevered stated. Mae has given her something for it, but she says that Kagome-sama has to fight it off herself. I came as you ordered milord, so you can watch over Kagome-sama during the night."

"Thank you Kanan... You may go." With that I turned my back.

"If I may say milord.... it stresses us all to see her like this." I was a bit shocked that she said this, but it was good to know that she was there. Kanan had always been loyal to me. I trusted her very much. I returned to my chamber, just in time to see Mae leaving.

" Kanan says that she is not well."

" No milord. It will take time."

" I understand Mae.. Thank you."

" Your welcome milord, I will come to check on her tomorrow. For now all we can do is wait. She needs to be kept warm and a cloth with cool water wouldn't be a bad idea either milord, Goodnight."

"Good night Mae."

I went into the chamber to see Kagome lying there almost as she was before. All of the dirt that had been on her before had been washed away, and she was in different clothes. Her leg was splinted and she was still shaking. on the side table, there was a basin filled with cool water and the cloth was already on her head. I gently removed the cloth from her head and rewet it in the basin. As gently as I had removed it, I had replaced it. Then as before I crawled in beside her and pulled her within my arms, and held her tightly until she trembled no more. As I was lying there I started to drift off into sleep myself. It seemed that all was right, now that I was laying next to her. This feeling both humbled and appalled me. But for the moment, I was content to lay there and sleep. That is..... until the dream came again.


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, there are u freakn happy? I mean you made me cry admitting that statement! O well i may not own Inuyasha, or his totally HOT brother *cries* but SESSHOMARU owns me. Yep that's right, I am Sesshomaru's and NO1 else's **:**P BUT... I DO own Kanan, Mae Hiten, and Hiro... they're my own ppl. hehehehe.... Ok im done lol. 

AN: under the pain of death I figured I should post this before the masses hunted me down and severed my head from my body. HEY don't get n-e ideas u lunatics. lol. laterz

Blood Dreams

By: DarkAngel of Fyre 

chapter 6

Previously-

As I was lying there I started to drift off into sleep myself. It seemed that all was right, now that I was lying next to her. This feeling both humbled and appalled me. But for the moment, I was content to lay there and sleep. That is..... until the dream came again.

I slowly withdraw my blade and watch as your face contorts with pain, pain that I had caused. You fall to the floor, onto your knees, tears in your eyes, and then, you opened your mouth to speak and that was the end. The blood spurted forth from your mouth instead of your last words. That last light slowly extinguished in your eyes and the only thing that I could think was.... Kagome... what have I done? 

And the Heaven's opened and the sky weeped as never before. And man tried to wash away their sin. And not even the unshed tears of God could forgive what they had done.......

I awoke from that dream with a start. I felt something warm against me, and when I looked down, it was to see Kagome's sleeping face. I was still bothered by that nightmare, it never changed I always ended up killing her. But why? Right then at that moment I couldn't think about it. I was too serene. Being next to her like this seemed to instill a sort of inner peace. I laid my head back down beside hers and listened to her breathing. She was breathing normally, and she was no longer burning with fever. She was indeed very warm, but that was only because of my added warmth. No matter how much I wanted to stay I knew that I had to go before she woke up, and I also knew that Mae would be coming to check on her. When I was about to get up, I realized that I was being held back. She was holding a bit of my hair in her fist. She tried to snuggle closer when I moved, and I had to smile at that. But then She called out my half brothers name in her sleep, and that killed the mood altogether. But as she said it, there seemed to be a sadness in her voice. Then she said the key to the whole dream. " Inuyasha... Im not her....... Im not.... Im not Kikyou....... I hate you!" I placed my hand upon her cheek as understanding washed over me. As my hand was on her cheek she muttered something else so quiet that I almost didn't hear.. "Sesshomaru......" and that was all she muttered. 

I untangled my hair from her fist and left the room. 

On my way out I ran into Mae and Kanan.

"Good morning milord" they said in unison

"Good morning, Mae... Kanan. Watch her well today, for I will be attending to a few matters with Jaken. I will return later tonight."

" Yes milord" Once again in unison. With that I turned in search of my servant, so we could set out on our journey.

Kagome-

I heard noises around me. There were too of them. Both were women . One was tending to my leg. _ My leg... that's right... it was broken in that fight. Where am i?_ I slowly opened my eyes to see Kanan and another woman standing over me talking to each other in quiet voices as if trying not to wake me.

"K-K-Kanan?" I seemed to have startled the two out of their deep concentration.

"Kagome-sama..... you are awake thank Kami"

"Where am I?" You are back in the castle Kagome-sama."

"Well I figured that , but I meant "where" am I. This isn't my quarters."

" Why milady, you are in Sesshomaru-sama's quarters. He brought you here after your fight yesterday. You gave us all quite a scare. I mean to think the master stayed with you all night........" she started to trail off.

" Where is Sesshomaru now?" I asked wearily.

" He is away with Jaken on business. He said that he would return tonight."

"Who is this?" I asked referring to the other women standing next to Kanan

" This is the Doctor Kagome-sama. Her name is Mae."

"Hello milady. You need your rest, Go back to sleep and we will wake you later on."

I didn't need much more then that. Within a few seconds, I was once again in blissful unconsciousness.

When I next awoke, it was to a wonderful smell. Kanan was standing next to my bed with food. _FOOD!! Glorious food!_ I tried to sit up but I was weak. I felt a little pathetic. But Kanan just smiled and helped me sit up and placed a pillow behind my head and helped me eat my wonderful stew. 

" Eat up Kagome-sama you need to recover your strength."

" Yes I agree." The voice made both Kanan and me jump.

"Milord"

"Kanan.... and how is the patient?"

" Doing well milord."

" What doe Mae say?"

" She says she needs rest and food, and NO lectures."

The last part made me chuckle a bit, but then I thought of the lecture that I was going to get and the humor of it was gone.

" That will be all Kanan. I will stay with her for a bit. I will call you when you are needed."

" Yes milord." and with a low bow she left the room, leaving Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands and me alone.

He walked over to the foot of the bed, and I was preparing myself for a very stern lecture, so I was very surprised when I didn't get one. 

" How are you feeling?" he asked

" Much better thank you. I- I wanted to thank you."

" Me? For what?"

" Well Kanan said that you had stayed her with me and I wanted to thank you for that. I hope I didn't say anything delirious." I said completely joking around.

" Not too much " was his only response. When he said this I was completely shocked._ O god what had I said?!!?!?_

He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. The food was still in my lap, and he looked down at it. 

" You should eat."

I began to eat a little bit and we sat there in silence, when all the sudden he said something that I swore I almost choked over.

" I know why you were in those woods that day. I know that Inu yasha said something to you. Am I right?"

It took me a moment to answer, but when I did there were tears in my eyes.

" I was...... stupid. I thought that maybe he could care for me. I thought that maybe there was a way that him and me......" I took a deep breathe and continued on.

" He.... HE called me Kikyou. He's still in love with her and wont let her go... ever. No matter what I do..." I started to break down. The tears were running down my cheeks and there seemed to be nothing that could stop him. I felt a warm hand on my face starting to wipe away my tears, and I looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at me with the most intense eyes.

" He's a fool." And then once again he kissed me. 

It was a bit different then before, this time it wasn't like he was conflicted. It took me a minute to realize what was going on, but when I did, I shocked myself by kissing him back. I started to run my hands into his long silver hair and his hands were on my face, holding me to him. Slowly, as if the separation was going to kill him, he released my face and was looking down upon me. The intense look in his eyes was starting to make me shake again, only it wasn't out of fear or cold. It was something else. Something that struck something at the bottom of my heart. When he looked away from me, there was a look in his eyes, sadness? _ what's happening to me? what is this that I am feeling?_ When he turned back he had the same usual composed look. 

" These lands are dangerous for a human. You must swear that you will never try to leave again, unless in the company of Kanan Mae or myself." I sat there on the bed still in a brief shock and I guess he noticed .

" Is that understood?"

" Y-Yes."

"Good. The last time you almost got yourself killed. I will not allow that to happen... You are too valuable to my plan."

With that he took his leave, leaving me there to consider his words. _" Is that understood?"" Y-Yes." "Good. The last time you almost got yourself killed. I will not allow that to happen... You are too valuable to my plan." His PLAN? That's what he was so worried about? His stupid plan against Naraku?!?!?! That Jerk! He's...... He's worse the Inuyasha. _And with that I began to cry again.

Sesshomaru-

_ Damn it! I did it again! I told you that you would. SHUT UP! You know nothing. On the contrary.. I know everything! You have fallen for this foolish human. Nay you are infatuated with her. Shut Up. That's ridiculous! Is it now?.........._

I had just left Kagome in my quarters, and I was standing outside of the door when I heard her begin to cry again. _ Great going genius! Now look at what you've done. Why should I care? You really are stupid aren't you. What did I do? Well hmmm..... let me see..... How about _"Good. The last time you almost got yourself killed. I will not allow that to happen... You are too valuable to my plan." _ Could THAT possibly have anything to do with it? God Did I really have to sound THAT arrogant?!?!? Valuable to my plan? I'm such an idiot._

" Something troubling you milord?" I opened my eyes and came off from leaning on the door.

" It's nothing Kanan." I said with a very slight  sigh. 

" Are you sure milord? Is there nothing that I can do?"

" Tend to Kagome... that is all I ask of you at the moment."

" Yes milord." And with that I started to walk away as she entered the door, but stayed by the door for a few minutes to hear the discussion between the two women.

Kanan- " Kagome-sama, are you all right?"

Kagome seemed to be a little startled but she answered with a quiet yes.

Kanan- " Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Kagome- " Kanan?"

Kanan- " Yes milady?"

Kagome- " Why are you so loyal to Sesshomaru? I mean you are a full yokai, what do you stay here and serve such a jerk like him."

To hear her describe me as a jerk hurt a bit, but I knew Kanan's story very well and decided to leave it to her to explain.

Kanan's Story-

" Well Kagome- sama when I was young, I was very reckless. I lived day by day. I had no real way of surviving. I was only about 9 or 10 at the time. I thought that by joining a band of thieves and hiding my identity would help me. The band that I joined was ruled by a ruthless and despicable man, but the men followed him. Whether it was from fear or respect, I guess I will never know. The man's name was Hiro. Hiro had taken over the band when he was young. His father had been the leader before him and had died early. It was said that after that Hiro's heart grew cold and he became the monster that I knew him as. I really didn't want to be there, but if I tried to leave I knew that they would try to kill me. When I turned 12 the men started to notice me more as a woman then as a child, but they knew better then to come near me, for I was under the protection of Hiten, Hiro's second in command. Hiten was the one who trained me how to use a sword, and I had come to see him as an Older brother. One day we went on a raid, and Hiten had been injured by a samurai. I had been able to get him into the bushes and wait until the battle ceased. When I had pulled him into the bushes, I tore my sleeve off to stop the bleeding that was coming from the gash in his stomach. There I sat and waited for nightfall to come, so that Hiten and me could make it back to the camp so he could get the aid that he needed. He was a large man, and I was still very small, but with my added yokai strength, I was able to drag him back. The other men informed Hiro that Hiten and me were back, and when he saw me carrying Hiten, he smacked me onto the ground. " Damn Bitch, he was hurt because of you wasn't he! He's always sacrificing himself for you.... Always." The venom in his voice was unbearable and I thought that I was going to cry. It was true that Hiten had in the past gotten injured because of me, but this time it hadn't been that way. And I knew that if I even tried to contradict what Hiro had said I would surly die. So I just sat there next to Hiten and bowed my head in submission. Then I felt a hand upon my own and when I looked down, Hiten was looking up at me, and he had a warm smile on his face. " Don't worry Kan" his usual nickname for me, " it will all be all right. " I started to really cry then. " Kan, I will always be with you. From the first day that you came to this camp, I knew that you were different, I knew that there was something special about you, and that I had to protect you. This place is not for you Kan. You must leave, before you suffer the same fate as me. I love you Kan, and I will always be with you." As he said these last few words, I could tell that they were difficult to say, especially with the coughing of blood. " No... No.. Hiten Hiten." I tried to shake him awake, to tell him that I also loved him, that I couldn't go on with out him. That I was scared of being with out him. I sat there with my head on his chest crying as I felt my heart shatter, for the one who was so dear to me. My mentor, my brother, my love, my heart and soul. I felt lost without him."

Kanan had paused in telling her story, and when I looked up I saw the tears in her eyes. " How silly.... it has been 400 years, and every time I think of him I cry." " It's not silly Kanan, and if you don't want to finish the story, I will understand completely." "None sense... I will continue just give me a second...."

When she composed her self, she went on with the story.

" Now where was I? O yes I-I did feel lost without him, and I just kept thinking back to his words, that I was meant for something else, and that I had to get away. A week had passed and the men wouldn't look, nor talk to me. They thought that I was a curse.

I was called into Hiro's tent, and I figured that it was for a lecture and another screaming fit that he was so prone to having that past week, but I was wrong. When I walked in, Hiro was standing by the small table that was in there. He was very disheveled, and very drunk. He had his back towards me, but from where I stood, I could smell the liquor. He didn't say anything, so I decided that I should be that fires to speak. " You called me Hiro." I asked. He didn't reply at first, he just turned around. He had a sick smirk on his face, and he started to approach me slowly. " Yes Kan I did." I picked up on the fact that he called me the nickname that ONLY Hiten had called me, and the sarcastic way that he said it. " What did you call me here for Hiro?" I asked him. 

" I just wanted to known how it feels to know that you just killed someone that you loved." 

"You really are a sick bastard aren't you Hiro. Hiten was your friend and this is how you treat his death." 

He took another step closer to me, and another step, until he was finally in my face breathing down upon me. 

" He always did like you best, although I never knew why. I still don't see what he saw in you." He went and put his hand on my shoulder and moved lower, but I smacked his hand away, and took a step back. 

" I'm leaving now." I stated, and he didn't like that.

" you're not going anywhere."

" You have no control over me Hiro."

" I am still the leader of this band little girl." He had approached me again and held my chin hard in his grasp when he said that.

I pulled my face away from him. " Not anymore Hiro, I'm leaving this band."

"Then you will die." he angrily stated

" No I wont."

And that was when I left the thief band.

I had been on the road for about 2 months on my own, and I had only a little trouble. I was living by my sword, like Hiten had taught me. I was staying to the woods during the day and traveling the road at night. One day I was attacked in the woods, and had been forced to take to the road. I ran fast, but because I had not been used to my yokai abilities and had never really used speed before, the horsemen caught up to me pretty fast. I knew that I couldn't' fight them all off, But I figured that if I died an honorable death, that maybe I would be able to see Hiten again. So I withdrew my sword and began to fight the 100 horsemen. I was able to knock down about 30, but I was still a young girl, and all these men we older and stronger then I was. One of the men knocked me to the ground and had a sword pointed at my throat. I knew that I was going to die, whether or not I was a girl or not, it did not matter to these men, they were trained killers. So I closed my eyes and waited for the sword to come swinging down. The blow never came though, but there was a loud clash right in front of me. When I opened my eyes, it was to a tall young man with long silver hair standing in front of me with sword drawn, blocking the blow that had been meant for me. The technique that the young man used was flawless and precise. Every blow that he dealt was a fatal one and two, sometimes four or five at a time would drop. I could only watch in fascination as the man fought off all those men. When all the fighting was over the man turned to me. He had a passive look on his face, but you could tell that he was powerful and highly respected. It was then that I noticed that he was a yokai. 

"Can you walk?" He asked me in an equally passive voice.

" Y-Yes... Thank you."

" Good" He turned around and started to walk away.

" Wait" I cried after him "Where are you going? Who are you."

"My name is Sesshomaru, and I am going this way. If you wish to come then do so, it is your choice." and with that he started to walk again.

I followed him, for he intrigued me. I later discovered that he was the Lord of the Western Lands and I knew that it was my duty to serve him. He taught me how to control my power, and about being a yokai. He has always been very good to me, and I like to think that he puts a lot of trust into me. I have never once failed him in a task that he has set for me, and I don't begin to either. So now you know my story. You know that I came here by choice, and you now know that the Lord isn't as bad as you think. Give him time. You will see." 

She left after that to leave me to think. _ Wow who would have thought.... I mean I know that everyone has his or her tales, but Kanan's is so painful, and she seems so happy too. _you know that I came here by choice, and you now know that the Lord isn't as bad as you think. Give him time. You will see." 

__

" Give him time. You will see." Maybe she was right. HA Sure He was nice to her because she was a yokai and that's it! Im Human remember. He hates Humans. Plus he's still a jerk!

With a sigh I started to drift off to sleep, where I wouldn't be reminded of the pain I was feeling, both physically and mentally. 

Just as she went to sleep the door opened and something slipped into the room.

AN? Sorry this is all I have for now. Ill try to update ASAP, Hope you like. PLz review. My freinds will give me the reviews. Luv yas 


End file.
